


Sloppy Joes

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex, fast food au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: Ace Visconti has been visiting the same shitty fast food place for the past few weeks and it hasn't been for the gross food. After flirting with the nerdy cashier, Dwight Fairfield, the two of them decide to get frisky in the supply closet.This was a commissioned piece.





	Sloppy Joes

Ace Visconti didn’t enjoy the expensive restaurants downtown, with their over-priced food and bland decor. The waiters looked down their noses at anyone wearing a brand they didn’t recognize. The patrons watched anyone they deemed poor as if they expected a robbery to happen. 

He much preferred the tiny cafe at the end of Fifth Street. As a small building huddled between city office complexes, Sloppy Joes sold some of the worst fast food a person could get in Reno. That didn’t just apply to the nutrition; the food was genuinely god awful. Yet, Ace found himself coming back day and night, ordering coffee and chewing unseasoned fries. While the streets outside roared with life, the neon orange interior of that warm and cheery cafe kept bringing him back. 

At least, that’s what he told himself. It had nothing to do with the dorky boy that often worked himself into a frenzy every weekday from 5 pm to 2 am. Not at all. 

Ace straightened out his shirt, making sure he looked far better than the average customer of Sloppy Joes, and then pushed open the dirty door. The ringing bell alerted the cashier of a customer. His tired eyes glanced up, hoping it wasn’t the last douchebag customer coming back to yell at him again for messing up an order. 

As soon as Dwight saw it was his favorite visitor, he cheered right up. “Mr. Smith,” he said, unslouching himself from the counter. His black uniform was neatly ironed and tucked in. A red apron hung loosely from his neck, tied loosely around his back. The top button of their black polos was supposed to be done; tight and constricting in the hot kitchen. Dwight would always undo it as soon as the manager wasn’t looking, an act Ace preferred. That little gap showed a peek of collar bone which left Ace craving more. 

He didn’t have to bother staring at the brightly lit screens above the counter anymore. Dwight was already poking in Ace’s order, having memorized it by heart. They’d been at it for weeks like that; Ace coming in and ordering the same thing, flirting with the oblivious waiter for hours until closing, wishing he could get the guts to take the man home. Tonight was the night he’d finally get the guts to do it. 

Ace slipped into his usual booth and waited for his coffee to be delivered. All he ever ordered was coffee and a cup of chili. The first time, he got a sloppy joe and thoroughly regretted the order. 

Dwight soon glided over. “The usual,” he smiled warmly, placing the tray onto the linoleum table. 

“Busy day?” Ace asked, looking around the empty diner. He knew the answer but he wanted to keep him around for a while.    


“Earlier we were but not now. I’m surprised you didn’t come in then,” Dwight said, glancing toward the clock. It was already 10 pm. 

“Got stuck at work,” Ace lied. Well, it wasn’t a total lie, if you counted his sole way of earning income a job. He had just finished a poker game, bringing in a sizable win that would keep him affording shitty Sloppy Joes coffee for months. “Speaking of which, I think I owe you about a week’s worth of tips.”

Dwight rolled his eyes and leaned against one of the booth seats. “Don’t worry about it. Your business is probably is what keeps this place open these days. I don’t know why you come in so often anyway.”

Even after all the flirting Ace had done, it seemed Dwight was still oblivious. If there was any time to make it more clear, that would have been it. Yet, Ace found himself freezing up. He’d hit on many men and women in the past but Dwight was different. He didn’t want to fuck this one up. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ace asked, flashing his signature smile. “I’m here for the cute company, not the food.” He winked just to really drive the point home. 

“O-oh!” Dwight’s face flushed red. He’d considered the idea before that Alex Smith wasn’t visiting because he loved chili so much. He just never thought someone would like him enough to hang around such a boring joint though. “Well, I would have quit this job ages ago if it weren’t for the handsome customer that keeps coming in so I think we’re even,” he finally said, cracking a smile. 

Ace’s heart fluttered for the first time in years. “Well if you won’t accept a tip, I can think of another way to make it up to you…” He said, his voice trailing off as he glanced toward the back of the restaurant. In the back of his mind, he worried that maybe he’d gone too far. He wasn’t just in it for sex and that certainly wasn’t an impression he wanted to give. 

Dwight’s eyes widened but, much to his own surprise, he didn’t want to say no. The cute older man had entered his thoughts a shameful amount of times while he sat at his computer desk taking care of business. “Devin’s break starts in five minutes,” he said, looking back toward the greasy kitchen. 

  
  
  


The older man traced up and down the boy’s shaft with his tongue, wet and hot and far too good to keep quiet. Dwight’s tipped his head back, hitting a box of cleaning supplies on the metal shelf behind him. He held up his apron in one hand and a fist full of silver hair in the other. His black slacks and boxers crumpled at his ankles. He bit down on his lip, trying to muffle his groan just in case Devin happened to come back early. 

They had slipped into the supply closet as soon as Devin took his break. It’d started as a flurry of needy kisses and hands exploring places they’d craved to touch for weeks. The second Ace started leaving hickeys all over his neck, Dwight’s dick got the hardest it had been in months. 

Dwight gave a light tug as he thrust into the man’s mouth, eliciting a whine of approval from Ace. He could feel Ace smirk around him. Just the thought of him so smugly sucking him off only made Dwight moan.

A flick of the tongue against his head made Dwight’s hips jerk forward. “Ace,” he hissed, brows furrowed and skin flushed red. Ace sucked harder, moaning just so Dwight would feel the vibration of his throat. A shudder of pleasure went up Dwight’s spine and his grip on the apron slipped. Ace pushed it up, chuckling against the throbbing dick. 

“S-Sorry,” Dwight gasped. His eyes squeezed closed as he felt himself getting closer to climax, bucking his hips as gently as he could. Ace stroked himself to the same rhythm. He watched the way Dwight’s face moved, loss in bliss, and listened to each little gasp. 

Somewhere outside, they heard the backdoor to the kitchen open. Devin whistled out a tune and he let his stuff clatter loudly to the floor. Dwight blushed, afraid they were being caught. Yet, the thought of being so out in public excited him for some reason. It pushed him over the edge and into the climax.

“I’m going to…” Dwight breathed in fast, afraid he’d get louder if he kept going. A wave of pleasure shot through his entire body and made his legs shake. “God, yes, ah!” Dwight’s body curled inward. Cum shot down into Ace’s mouth and he desperately drank it all in like a man dying of dehydration. Dwight watched him pull away and lick his lips, almost completely satisfied. He grabbed Ace by the collar to pull him up and kissed him, the taste of coffee and himself still in Ace’s mouth. 

For a moment, they stood there just listening to each other’s panting. Ace ran his hand through Dwight’s hair as he watched him come down from his high. His cheeks were flushed red with heat. “You uh, want a refill on that coffee?” He asked breathlessly. 

Ace chuckled, kissing Dwight on the forehead. “Only if you promise to let me tip you again later.” When they slipped out of the supply closet, Devin barely looked up from his phone. Ace watched his favorite waiter head off to the restroom to clean up. The food at Sloppy Joes might have been the worst, but the customer service sure did make up for it. 

  
  
  



End file.
